


Dessert First

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: When Harry realizes Draco is dating someone else he thinks he's lost his chance.





	Dessert First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Tumblr Valentine's Challenge.
> 
> Anonymous prompt: Drarry: auror partners but oblivious to each other’s pining. Draco starts dating/flirting with other people and Harry loses it Thank you

“Potter, I left the case file on your desk in case you need it.” Draco said, shrugging on his cloak.  

Harry looked up from the file he’d been reviewing. “Thanks, Malfoy.  Are you going to lunch?”

Draco nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be back in an hour.”

Harry stood up. “Do you mind if I join you?  I could use a break.”

“Um well, I’m actually meeting someone for lunch.” Draco explained, biting his lip. “But yeah, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you came along.”

Harry felt his face flush with embarrassment. “Oh no, um, is it a date?”

Draco shrugged. “Kind of. I mean -”

“No, no worries, Malfoy. I didn’t know, yeah? Just go and enjoy your lunch.  I'll um, see you when you get back.”

Draco paused at the door, looking back at Harry. “Are you sure, Potter? I mean I’d like it -”

“Ready to go, Draco?”

Harry turned to see the tall, dark-haired man leaning against their office door frame. “Alright, Potter?”

“I’m good, Goldstein, you?”  Harry forced a smile.

Anthony grinned and winked at Draco who flushed. “Never better.”

Draco went to leave, but turned back to Harry. “Can I bring you something back at least?”

Harry shook his head. “No, I’m fine, go enjoy your lunch.”

Draco nodded, staring at Harry for a moment and then left.

Harry leaned back in his chair, his hands over his eyes. “You are an absolute wanker, Harry Potter.”

“Well if I agreed, what kind of mate would I be?”

Harry jumped, startled, and saw Ron standing in front of his desk with a big grin on his face. “Talking to yourself now, Harry?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Impeccable timing as always, Ron.”

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with certain blond git you fancy walking out of here with Goldstein would it?”

Harry glared at him. “Shut it, Ron.  I told you that when I was sloshed out of my mind.”

Ron grinned. “And yet the fact remains you still told me!”

“Why are you here, Ron?”

“Oi, such abuse when your best mate comes to bring you some lunch.”  Ron held up a bag from a nearby fish and chips place.

Harry smiled, shaking his head. “I’ll forgive you this time, but only because you brought me food.”

The two enjoyed their lunch, talking about work and their friends.  Before he left, Ron stood and gave Harry a serious look.

“Listen, Harry, I know I take the piss out of you for it, but I want you to know it’s alright with me that you fancy Malfoy.”

Harry quirked a brow. “Where’s this coming from?”

Ron shrugged. “I just know how you are.  You’ve fancied Malfoy for a long time, but you’ve never done anything about it and I’m pretty sure the wanker likes you too. I have to wonder if you’ve not asked him out or anything because you’re partners or because you’re scared of what your friends think.”

“Ron...I mean, I do care what you think, but I really don’t think I have a chance regardless.” Harry admitted.

Ron shook his head. “Harry, stop overthinking it.  If even  _ I _ think the ferret is into you then maybe you need to look a little harder yourself.  And don't worry about what I think.  Malfoy’s come a long way since we were kids. He’s still a git, but he’s not all bad.”

Harry stood up and pulled Ron into a quick hug. “Thanks, mate.”

Ron raised an eyebrow.  I just don't want to know details, alright?”

Harry laughed and waved as Ron left his office.  

A few moments later he looked up as Draco walked back into the office a pensive look on his face.

“Good lunch, Malfoy?”

Draco stared at Harry for a moment, his expression unreadable. “Yes, it was, you?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, Ron came by with some food.”

“I just saw him leave.” Draco hung his cloak on the coat rack and settled back into his desk chair.

Harry took a deep breath. “So you and Goldstein, huh?”  

Draco shook his head. “Not really.  I mean, we’ve gone out a couple of times, but it’s not serious.”

“It’s not?”

Draco’s grey eyes met Harry’s, a wry smile on his lips. “No.  He’d like it to be, but...but there’s someone else.”

Harry swallowed, not able to tear his gaze from Draco’s. “Someone else? That you’re interested in?”

Draco stood up and walked over to stand in front of him, forcing Harry to look up to hold his gaze. “Yes.  His friends think I’m a git, but apparently they’re alright with him fancying me.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “They do?”

Draco nodded. “I didn’t know he fancied me back until just a few minutes ago though or I wouldn’t have wasted my time trying to get over him by dating other blokes.”

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his courage, before standing up, his gaze level with Draco’s.  “You really fancy this bloke then, even though his friends think you’re a git?”

Draco leaned closer, his eyes darting down to where Harry’s lip was caught between his teeth. “To be honest, I really only care what the bloke thinks.”

“Draco?”

Draco smiled. “Yes, Harry?”

Harry grabbed Draco’s green tie and pulled him closer. “Shut up.”

Harry closed the distance between them, his lips finally meeting Draco’s.  

Draco’s arms wrapped around Harry’s back pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.  Harry reached  up, one hand tangling in the silky, platinum locks and holding him in place as he licked at the seam of Draco’s lips, begging entrance.  

“Oh Harry, I almost forgot - oh bloody hell!”

Draco and Harry sprung apart and stared at a red-faced Ron who was gaping at them.

“Well you definitely didn't waste any time!” Ron laughed.

“Was there something you wanted?” Harry bit out.

Ron tried to hold back his laughter, but failed, finally blurting out.  “Hermione wanted me to see if you were coming by for dinner tonight.”

Harry shook his head, jaw clenched. “No, tell her I’ll see her later this week.”

Ron nodded, still laughing, and waved at both of them as he left the office.

Harry leaned back against his desk, sighing.  He looked at Draco who he was surprised to see seemed amuse by Ron catching them.

“Draco?”  Harry asked. “How about dinner tonight?”

Draco smirked. “How about some dessert first?”  

He flicked his wand towards the door, shutting and locking it with a silencing spell before turning to Harry, one eyebrow quirked.

Harry grinned. “Dessert works.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. :-)


End file.
